remember
by TrinityStarr
Summary: Some one comes in to Serena's life from the past, recent past who will fall for who
1. the sighting

  


  


Remy looked around the park in which he was standing, he was looking for a pay phone to call a friend of his she lived some where near here mind you he had no idea where here was. Then he knew he really looked around there was cherry blossom trees everywhere he knew that the only place you found so many of these tree's in one spot was in Japan. Remy started walking from the park and soon found Jubaan High School. ' Serena has to be around here somewhere I remember a letter from her it was from Jubaan so she has to be here' Remy thought to himself he slowly started to walk around town he found the crown arcade and went in side.

"Can I help you?" asked the guy behind the counter

"Sure, do you take American money?" Remy had to ask

"Yes we do" the guy replied. Then Remy gave his order then went to sit in the back of the arcade, around three two girls walked in one with long hair in two buns on her head with the rest of her hair streaming around her, the other one had brown hair with bright green eyes. Remy instantly knew who both of the girls where. ' I can't believe I found her already I thought it would he harder .' Serena felt a vary familiar presents in the air she could practically smell the bayou in the air. Serena looked around and found him in the back, Serena then heard Lita calling her name.

"What Lita?" Serena asked

"Come on there's a yoma in the park" Lita replied she took off running to the park Serena not far behind her, when they got to the park, they transformed.

"How dare you interrupt a beautiful day at the park, I am sailor moon the champion of love and justice in the name of the moon I will punish you" Sailor moon yelled at the yoma.

Remy had followed the girls as they took off running he watched the speech safely hidden away from the girls sight.

"About time sailor moon" called the girl in a red fuko "Now blast this stupid thing so we can go home" sailor moon dusted the yoma really fast when she did the same girl just walked away all the girls detransformed and started to walk away when Serena walked deep into the woods Remy followed her when she got far enough in she stopped.

"Remy you can come out now I know your there" Serena called. Remy stepped into the clearing Serena turned around and ran into Remy's arms


	2. chapter 2 the kiss

  


  


OK for a fact it is a Serena/ Remy fic

Remy just stood there holding Serena when a song popped into his head.

Just when he started lowering his head to hers for the first kiss they had had since they where parted two years ago.

  


Ninety miles outside Chicago   
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
My question....Need an answer  
Two years later your still on my mine  
  
Whatever happened to Amelia Airheart?   
Who hold the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
  
Did the captain of Titanic cry?  
  
Oh, Someday we'll know  
If love can move mountains  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue   
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
  
Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
What the wind says when she cries?  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
  
For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight  
  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move mountains  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue   
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Someday we'll know   
Why Samson loved Delilah?  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you....  
  
Open up the world

Serena never wanted to leave Remy's arms, this was the place where she felt safe.  
  
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
  
Watched the stars crash in the sea  
  
If I can ask God just one question  
  
Why aren't you here with me tonight?  
  
Oh, Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue   
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...   
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Someday we'll know   
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you.... 

by Mandy Moore

  


When they finally did come up for a breath, all they did was talk for a few good hours Serena didn't even realize she had missed the scout meeting on till Raye found her and Remy in the park a few minutes later.

"Serena, do you realize you missed the scout meeting?" Raye asked the meatball head.

"No Raye I hadn't noticed as you can see I'm talking to an old friend of mine from the US we haven't seen each other in two years I will call the scouts later and explain ok?" Serena told the pyro, who looked a little shocked.

A/N i know it's kinda a song fic but i think that it fits this chapter perfectly 

  



	3. chapter 3 the explanation

  


  


Thank you every one who has given me a good review. ^-^

  


Chapter three the explanation

  


Serena loved the expression on Raye's face it was price less even Remy had to agree.

"I am so telling Darien about this Serena" Raye threatened as she stormed away, Serena just turned to Remy.

"You probably want to know what happened all though's years ago?" Serena asked him Remy only nodded yes to her question. "Well it was when we where on the mission I couldn't use my regular powers or I would have hurt to many people i found that I could transform into a being that took its powers directly from the moon well just after i did that, Pluto came to bring me here she also told me that I had to act like a cry baby, now I think half my scouts are turning against me the inner's at least" Serena finished her tail, Remy pulled her into his arms and just held her for a while. Alex aka. Sailor Uranus came to where they where sitting.

"Serena-hime, we have been looking for you every where" she told them.

"Sere who is this guy?" Remy asked getting a really mean look from Alex.

"Remy this is Alexandra on of my scouts" Serena told him.

"Sorry you just look more like a boy then a girl" Remy told Alex, Michelle and Holly aka Saturn they all looked at Remy wondering who he was.

"O.K. Guy's this is Remy he is a friend of mine, if you will sit down I will tell you about my real life" Serena said all he girls sat down and Serena relayed her story to them.


End file.
